


sex with me

by diminishedmercury



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Lactation, Top Keith (Voltron), filthy smut, i wasn't planning on that but it happened, this is entirely self indulgent, tit fucking, titty milk for lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: The problem had started some number of weeks ago— and by now, Shiro was ready for it to be done with. Whatever it was. It had only really become noticeable in the recent days. His pecs (if they could even be called pecs rather than tits at this point) had started to feel somewhat tender. Nothing that he couldn't ignore and hope would go away on its own. But he had been dead wrong. Now it was an ache that ate away at his concentration, almost as if his chest was full to the brim and begging to burst.The answer to his affliction came at the worst possible time.





	sex with me

**Author's Note:**

> This... kinda got away from me a little bit at the end, but wow, we're just gonna roll with it and pretend I'm not this fucking filthy  
> Call the police, I can't believe I actually wrote this without having a heart attack
> 
> This fic combines day 9 "tit fucking" and day 26 "lactation"... this is for u Alex...
> 
> title comes from the rihanna song by the same title

The problem had started some number of weeks ago— and by now, Shiro was ready for it to be done with. Whatever  _it_ was. It had only really become noticeable in the recent days. His pecs (if they could even be called  _pecs_ rather than tits at this point) had started to feel somewhat tender. Nothing that he couldn't ignore and hope would go away on its own. But he had been dead wrong. Now it was an ache that ate away at his concentration, almost as if his chest was full to the brim and begging to burst. And really, Shiro had no idea what to  _blame_ for the changes in his body. The only thing that he could imagine may have caused a reaction like this was, perhaps, the last planet the coalition had touched bases with. Something he ate or something he touched. But none of the other humans showed the same levels of discomfort that he was currently feeling. No one had breasts that had softened and become even more prominent in their armor. At least... he assumed no one else was feeling this way. No one had said anything and he was certain if anyone else on the team were sharing his condition, they wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it for so long.

The answer to his affliction came at the worst possible time. Sparring. It shouldn't be so difficult, he'd done this hundreds of times with Keith before, but he'd never been so out of it, never been quite so distracted by the ache underneath his skin. He was tired within the first five minutes; his body felt pulled taut and subdued all at once. It wasn't until he was on his back, Keith seated across his hips to pin him down, did  _it_ finally come to a head. Tilting his head and pushing a hand into Shiro's chest to keep him still (which really was something that happened  _plenty_ , and shouldn't be so  _distracting_ ), Keith's eyes watched him like a hawk and he couldn't hide the groan that fell past his lips before he could even connect the dots to his brain. The pressure of another's touch on his chest was delicious, until it was gone, Keith staring at his hand as if he'd been bitten. "Wha..." His mind was still slower than his mouth, his body screaming in protest at losing the touch. "Keith?" He licked his lips, trying to understand what was so  _wrong_ that would cause Keith to recoil like that. He got his answer when he glanced down and saw a decidedly  _wet_ spot on the front of his thin shirt. A wet spot that wasn't water or sweat or anything normal that he could have excused it as.

"Are you  _lactating_?" That didn't sound possible. But maybe that was right. It sounded like it could be right.

"I- I don't know, Keith, it's hurt for weeks, but I haven't—" He's shushed quietly in his semi-panic. He fells Keith shift enough to pull at the place where his shirt is tucked into his sweatpants and lift it up to his chin, warm hands exploring his problem. It feels good to have Keith's hands on his chest. Really good. And somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he realizes that maybe they should be talking about this rather than two seconds away from fucking, but he can't bring himself to really care when all he can think about is how Keith could relieve that pressure buried in his breast. And Keith seems eager to help, hands kneading at the soft tissue of his pecs to coax out some of the off-white liquid. "Oh," is all he can manage to breathe out with the onslaught of relief flooding his body.

"Huh. So you are." Keith says it so matter of fact, as if it's not strange for Shiro to be leaking milk from his tits, but Shiro still can't pull himself to think about that when Keith just keeps groping and kneading away at the pressure that's been built up for weeks. He feels Keith shift again, half-hard arousal pushing into his clothed crotch, and moans loudly with a rather embarrassing arch of his back off of the training room's floor.

"Keith-!" The air feels like it's being punched out of his lungs, but  _God_ does it feel good. He's trying not to succumb to the desire to just grind up against Keith's cock, trying not to cross a line they haven't established yet, but it's so, so hard to think straight right now.

"Shh, I'll take care of you, baby," and that's all it takes for Shiro to whine loudly and fully give in, pushing his hips up in search of the same friction his chest is being given. It's not nearly enough to just have Keith's hands on him, but he can't even think of a coherent sentence so really he just sounds like a babbling mess of "more" and "please" but it's enough to spur Keith on to grip his nipples in a tight pinch and squeeze. More milk sprays out of him and he's whining again, because it's  _still_ not enough.

He thinks he sees God when Keith leans down and latches his mouth onto one of his nipples, drinking down the excess of milk, the liquid spilling around the corners of his mouth. The suction is fast and hard and everything he wants, pushing his chest up into the warm, wet cavern. They nearly lose their rhythm when Keith shoves a knee between his thighs for Shiro to grind down onto, but it's so good and sloppy to Shiro's compromised mind. Keith's moaning above him now and he can't help the warmth that blooms in his chest with the knowledge that Keith is getting this turned on just playing with his leaking tits. He's still babbling out praises of "so good" and "yes" and "more" and he's not sure what makes it happen, but suddenly Keith isn't straddling his hips anymore, he's at his chest and his cock is sliding through the mess of milk and spit across his chest. He's pushing his tits as close together as they'll go, giving Keith something to  _really_ fuck and moaning like a bitch in heat. He should be embarrassed, but he can only focus on the pleasure painted across Keith's face and the way he grunts and groans pushing his cock through the valley of his chest. He still needs more and when he can't stand it anymore, he shoves one of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking greedily to slick it up before running it through the mess of pre-cum and milk Keith is using as lube and reaching down to his tease a finger tip to his clenching hole. He needs something in him. The sight and sounds and feelings are too much and he's afraid he'll burst if he doesn't get what he wants.

"Oooh, fuck yea, baby. Get yourself ready for me," Keith purrs into his ear when he realizes what Shiro's trying to do. He can't get the angle right with his pants still around his hips and he groans his approval when Keith moves down his body to yank them away, almost as if he were trying to get a better seat to the show. He fucks his finger into himself a little harder, a little faster, eager to get another one in him. He's probably rushing and he'll feel it the next day, but that's exactly how he likes it. He almost screams when he feels Keith push in a slicked up finger in alongside his own, rutting down against it as hard as he can. "Fuck, you're gorgeous Shiro," he breathes into the heated air. He's so hard, he's been hard for so long, but it doesn't matter when he's got two of his fingers pressed deep in his body with two of Keith's.

"Please-! Please, please, please! Keith, come on!" 

"What do you want, Shiro?" He's teasing now and Shiro really can't handle that, especially not when Keith's crawled back up his body and started toying with his nipples again, more of the sweet milk spilling down his chest. He wants  _more._ Needs it.

He whines high in his throat when Keith bites a warning nip into the side of his tit, "Cock! I want your cock in me, fuck me,  _please—_ " It's all he has to say before he feels Keith push his cock back through the mess on his tits and into his mouth, telling him to get him nice and wet. And that's not a problem with the way his tits are leaking and the fact that Shiro is practically drooling for it now. His fingers are pulled out from his hole roughly, Keith's removed too and then he's moving back down, down, down and pushing in to tight heat. They both moan and Shiro does his damned best to relax his muscles against the intrusion, but the milk and pre and spit aren't anything like real lube. It's just the kind of burn that Shiro loves though, his breath caught in his throat. It feels as if Keith is pushing all the way up into his throat when he finally bottoms out, hips flush against his ass.

"So tight, so good, baby," Keith is groaning above him, stilling for a moment so Shiro can adjust. It doesn't take long and then he's actually fucking into Shiro like he needs it, his leaking cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust. He thinks he could cum just from this. He could cum completely untouched this whole time. Keith fills him up so good, the push and pull of his cock across his prostate is driving him to the point of insanity, and Shiro really doesn't know how he's even going to look anyone in the eye after this. A growl fills the room and then he feels clawed fingers digging into his hips. He can't figure out what's happening with his sex drunk brain, but the bright yellows of Keith's eyes clue him in enough to clench tightly around him and drive Keith to drill into him a little harder, a little deeper. He's turning Galra and Shiro doesn't think he could imagine something hotter than this in that moment. He whimpers when he feels the bruises forming and actually yells when sharp canines dig into his shoulder.

"Fuck- yes-" He groans the best he can, grinding back with each thrust, before that mouth is back on his nipple and a hand is wrapping around his neglected cock. It's enough to make his eyes roll back into his head and his cock to spurt hot cum across his own stomach. Keith growls again (fuck that's hot), before he hooks Shiro's legs up onto his shoulders, bending him in half, his thrusts now ramming him into the floor. He's oversensitive from his orgasm and he's whining, throat too hoarse to scream. And then Keith is filling him with hot cum and another pointed thrust to his prostate and Shiro swears that he dies in that moment, a dry orgasm ripped from his body.

He's panting and Keith is still inside of him when he comes to, chest heaving to take in air. He's still bent over, but Keith gently moves to lay him back down and pull out (he can't help the shiver that runs up his spine when he fills his seed spill out from his hole and over his thighs). "That was..." He can't come up with a word that was adequate to use in this instance. "Fuck, Keith-"

"Did I really just fuck you speechless?" He's grinning now and he looks far too smug, but yes. He  _did_ just fuck him speechless.

"I'm making you carry us to the showers for that cocky attitude." He settles for with a huff. Keith is all too happy to oblige.


End file.
